The 75th Hunger Games - A Quarter Quell
by IRISHDANCER1999
Summary: "And now, for the 75th Hunger Games, because more men died than women in the rebellion, to even it out, there shall be one male tribute and three female tributes from each District. They shall be reaped from the ages of three to twenty-five. There will, however, be four victors, not necessarily from the same District. There shall be no volunteers. Good evening."
1. The Reaping and the Tributes

A/N So, the 74th Games happened, just not with anything you re organise from it in my story. If that makes sense? Plus, this is my first fanfic so be kind. And PLEASE review, even if you hate it, to let me know. :)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, Rue would still be alive. Any characters you recognise are Suzanne Collin's, of course!

"And now, for the 75th Hunger Games, because more men died than women in the rebellion, to even it out, there shall be one male tribute and three female tributes from each District. They shall be reaped from the ages of three to twenty-five. There will, however, be four victors, not necessarily from the same District. There shall be no volunteers. Good evening."

Chapter 1: Klara Honeycomb POV

"Klara? KLARA!" I jerked awake as my twin sister, Katey, shook me violently. "What?" I whispered to her indignantly, before realising what day it was. Today was the day of the reaping. I went over in my head who in our family was eligible. Me and Katey, but this was our last reaping, Louise who was fifteen, Jon and Leah who were fourteen, and our cousins Thresh Honeycomb, who was seventeen and Sara-May Honeycomb who was twelve. I bit my lip and whispered to Katey, "Katey, is Maya eligible yet? She's only turning twelve at seven pm tonight..." "Sorry Klara, but she is." I shook my head in dismay. Maya was our next door neighbour, she adored me and Katey, and she had prosthetic arms. I slipped out of bed and opened the curtains wide. It was a lovely sunny day, and it would have put everyone in a good mood if it wasn't for the reaping.

Katey went around waking our siblings who were old enough to be reaped while I laid out shoes for all of them to slip on. Louise got up immediately and set about pulling up the covers to the necks of the younger children. She did it every day, and she didn't even have a good reason. When the rest were up, we all quietly left the house and ran to the hill. Every reaping day, we met Thresh and now Sara-May there for a brief ten minutes of comfort before we had to get home and get ready. "Hi, Klara, hi Katey and Louise and Jon and Leah." said Sara-May, a bit hesitantly. "Hi, Sara, don't look like that! You've got, what, four slips? I've got about... Lemme see... Possibly seventy?" I scolded her half-heartedly. "But- " "No buts!" Katey told her firmly. Thresh shrugged, "I've got 32ish. Or something like that. But I'm afraid for the little Mockingjay girl, Rue. She's got five younger sisters, her parents and herself! That's 9 entries at the age of twelve." "We've got ourselves, Louise, Jon, Leah, Emmy, Arianna and Stork, that's eleven slips at the age of twelve!" Katey reminded him. "Yeah, I suppose..." "Guys, it's half nine. One hour to go..." Louise said nervously. We said goodbye to Thresh and Sara and left.

When we got home, Mum had gotten dressed, gotten Stork, Arianna and Emmy dressed, had spiked Storks hair and was doing Emmy's when we arrived. " Katey, Klara, wear your red dresses, they go well with your hair. Louise, the blue lacy one. Leah and Jon, the bridesmaid and groomsmen suits you wore to Aunt Ann's wedding. Hurry so I can do your hair, OK?" We run up the stairs and dress quickly. Katey and I do each others hair. Katey and I did each others' hair in a style that looked complicated, but it's actually really simple, pull your hair up into a high ponytail and secure the hair with bobby pins or kirby grips about an inch or two away from the bobble. It works best on frizzy hair like ours though! Louise just let Mum plait her hair then tie a bow with the two plaits. She has really long hair, but it's sleek, unlike ours. She's lucky, she's the only one that inherited Mum's hair. Leah just stuck a wreath of yellow flowers on her head, and we were ready to go. Katy and I took up the front, then Leah and Jon, Emmy and Arianna, then Mum and Louise, Mum carrying Stork.

When we reached the market square, Mum took Stork, Emma and Arianna (who, by the way, are twins aged eleven, and Stork is one) over to the stands while we checked in. When I looked around, I saw Sara-May talking to, as Thresh had called Rue, The Mockingjay Girl, over in the 12 year olds section.

"Now then, how are we all today?" asked the District 11 escort, Jordey VanGluten. "GOOD! Now, ladies first, hmm? And our first lucky lady is... Sara-May Honeycomb!" I froze. Thresh froze. I felt Katey freeze at my side. But we couldn't volunteer. President Snow had banned it. "Come ALONG! Come here, dearie!" called Jordey impatiently. Sara stepped out of her line and the Peacekeepers immediately escorted her harshly up to the stage. "Our next female is..." I crossed my fingers "Klara Honeycomb!" No. No. Ugh. I stepped out of line, jerked my my arm out of the Peacekeepers reach and marched up to the stage. "Sisters?" asked Jordey jovially. "Cousins" I muttered, looking at Sara in dismay. "And now, our final lucky little girl is... Rue Orchards!"

Poor little Rue dissolved into tears. Thresh looked close to breaking someone's neck. The boy in front of him should be scared. The Peacekeepers thrust Rue up onto the stage. "Now then, how old are you?" Jordey asked Sara. "Twelve" she muttered, disgusted. "And you?" "Eighteen, and I thank God that if I die, my twin sister won't have to." I told her, whispering the last bit away from the microphone. Her face dropped and she moved on to Rue, "And how old are you?" "T-Twelve." "OK, now for our male tribute... Thresh Honeycomb!" Sara fainted. I caught her just before she banged her head off the windowsill of our Justice building. Rue looked at me and whimpered. Thresh came up, grabbed the mike off Jordey and said, "I'm seventeen. And for goodness sake, these girls are my sister, cousin and my sister's best friend. Seem a little rigged to you?" Jordey grabbed the mike off of him and said, "Well, that's that. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be EVER in your favour". With that, she swept off the stage. The Peacekeepers escorted (more like pushed and shoved) us into rooms to say goodbye to our families. After I had cried, said goodbye and screamed into the cushions more times than I care to remember, I found myself giggling at Jordey's outfit. She had been wearing some kind of large puffy stiff dress with massive heels and sleeves.

Later that evening, on the train, Jordey called us to go watch the recap of the reapings.

Here's who were reaped:

District 1:

Joella Turner (15), Kiara McCurry (15), Angeline Doolan (13) and Oliver Kenny (23)

District 2:

Actually quadruplets (again, sound rigged?) Johnny, Saphron, Emera and Frannki Muldoon (19)

District 3:

A boy who turned seven today, Laurence Donaldson, and his cousin, Sara Donaldson (16), and Diana and Diane Rodgers (17)

District 4:

Annie Odair Jr (4)(her mother's a victor!), Leah Odair (11)(ditto), Giana Odair, (8)(didn't I say it was rigged?) and Thomas Jones (9)

District 5:

Maria Lorial (10), George Frankson (10), Lilah Murray (5) and Helena Star(9). All under the age of eleven!

District 6:

Stella in the back (25), and Tiall (11), Monik (5) and Indie Johnson (9) in the front. Again, siblings.

District 7:

Angle Murphy (24)

Sophia Meadows (21)

Leanne Murphy (6)

Patrick Square (12)

District 8

Aaron Storm (13), Bernadette Storm (4), Luna Storm (3) and Noreen Morny (13)

District 9

Fern and Amy Flapp (14)

Marian Moony (8) and King Richardson (7)

District 10

Frank (9) and Rhiannon Kendall (18)

Dandelion Flower (20)

Eva Lady (17)

District 11

Rue Orchards, The Mockingjay Girl (13)

Thresh Honeycomb (17)

Sara-May Honeycomb (12)

Me, Klara Honeycomb (18)

District 12

Aliana Murney (15)

Katniss Everdeen (17)

Primrose Everdeen (13)

Peeta Mellark (17)

As soon as the recap was over, Jordey turned to Thresh and I and, raising her eyebrows, asked in her silly Capitol accent, "WELL. What on earth was that about? You've probably RUINED your chances of getting sponsors now!" My mentor, Fallon, whom I had met earlier in the evening, shook her head at Jordey and said, "Jordey, leave them be. They're just in shock". Thresh and his mentor, Chaff, grunted simultaneously, then turned their attention back to the screen, where Caesar Flickerman was talking to Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker, about the tributes. Rue and Sara were huddled together with their mentors, Seeder and Quinn, sitting protectively on either side of them. After Seneca Crane's interview was over, Jordey looked at her watch and said, "All right, you four, to bed! It's a big, big day tomorrow!" Thresh raised his eyebrows and strolled off to his bedroom indifferently. Rue and Sara shared one room with two single beds, and they headed off to bed as well. I hung back to ask Fallon one last question, "Fallon, about the stylists..." "They're not too crazy, I swear," she smiled. I nodded uncertainly and went to bed.

"UP, UP, UP! IT'S A BIG, BIG DAY! WE ARRIVE IN THE CAPITOL IN ONE HOUR AND A HALF!" screeched Jordey as she passed my room in the morning. I groaned and fell out of bed, taking the covers with me. "Ow". I muttered, unravelling myself from the duvet and throwing it back onto the bed. I decided to take a shower. I took a while looking at all the buttons, before finally deciding to push the one with 'On' written on it first, then adjusting the temperature to quite warm, scenting the water like lemons and then choosing lemon scented shampoo and soap. As soon as I stepped out of the shower, a wave went through me, drying me off and drying and taking away any tangles from my hair painlessly. I quickly went into my room and put on the clothes I had chosen beforehand, a pretty purple top and green shoes, I bet I looked like a tulip or something.


	2. The Capitol

Chapter 2: Sara-May Honeycomb POV

"Nearly finished, dearie!" the strange woman plucking at my eyebrows cheerfully says. The man who's using something they called a pumice stone to soften my heels glances up at the other woman, who is painting my nails, and says to her, "Isn't it nice to have one that doesn't complain? The girl last year wouldn't shut up!" I grit my teeth and, when at last I'm allowed to stand up again, they make me take off the thin robe I've been wearing on and off and pluck any stray hairs from my legs and arms. I wince as each one goes, which makes the man frown. One of the women then throws the robe at me, which I slip on gratefully, as it is quite cold. Then the other woman adds, as an afterthought, "Oh, BY the way, my name is Lilahanaa, this is Angyinna, and that's Brutusio." They then stalk out of the room, leaving me alone.

After about two minutes the door crashes open, and a person I assume must be my stylist struts in. She strikes a pose and waits. After about thirty seconds, she glares at me, and I realise I'm supposed to applaud. I do so hastily, and she looks mollified. She kisses me on both cheeks and says, in a surprisingly deep voice, "I am your stylist, Tiahbella, but of course, you knew that already!" I nod, afraid to disagree with her. "SO! We shall begin!" she exclaims. Within an hour, my hair is tightly braided and pinned up on my head, face is flawless and my hands are soft and gentle-looking. She glances at her watch and gasps, " Oh, dear me! We have one hour left until the first chariot moves out! We must hurry!"

As she speaks, she pulls out a black costume, with specks of white on the arms. As she pulls it over my head, it hits me what I am. "A Mockingjay.." I whisper. Tiahbella nods at me approvingly, "Yes! Now, go! Find your District partners! I shall find you later!" I leave the room and search for Rue, Thresh or Klara. At last, I spot Klara. She waves at me and motions for me to join her. She is dressed as an orchard, anyone could immediately see. She's wearing a green costume, with different fruits hanging off her. Rue is dressed identically to me, and Thresh is the same as Klara, an orchard. Our stylists were very original... Not. I excuse myself to go to the bathroom after fifteen minutes, when there is ten minutes to go. Rue comes with me. I stand at the sink, staring at myself in the mirror, willing myself to be back home. No such luck.

When we leave the bathroom, we must step straight onto our chariot, me beside Rue, Klara and Thresh behind us. Within ten seconds, we are moving out. As we leave the building behind and greet the crowds, the screams are deafening. I count ten seconds, until I know District 12 will be out, then pause, confused, as I hear a gasp. Their costumes weren't anything special, just black leotards. I look back and am immediately afraid for them. They're ON FIRE! LITERALLY! I hear Rue gasp beside me and I remember Primrose Everdeen, the same age as us, on FIRE! Oh no. I turn around again and look straight ahead. I can't worry about District 12 now. No, definitely not. As soon as the tribute parade is over, we head back up to our floor, the 11th. As our mentors assure us we did everything right, all I can think of is how Rue gasped on the chariot, and how afraid I was for them. We may have found ourselves allies...

Later that night, as Jordey (who has let slip that her name is Jordella, but President Snow has a niece called Jordella, and wouldn't let her have the same name) calls us to dinner, I realise that tomorrow we start three days of training. On the third afternoon, it'll be our private sessions with the Gamemakers. That night, our scores will be broadcast to the nation. The following day, we will be in the arena, fighting for our lives. Help!

Over dinner, Jordey, however, gives us some news, neither good nor bad. "Listen up, children! Because there are 48 tributes this year, the private sessions will take place over two days, 24 each day. This means that you will have three FULL days for training, then one day between the end of training and your private sessions where your mentors will work with you." Seeder, my mentor, raises her eyebrows and whispers something to Quinn, who passes it on to Fallon and Chaff. They nod and excuse themselves, muttering something about going to get sponsors. Jordey scowls but lets them go. Then, looking at her watch, exclaims, " OH! Get to bed, immediately! It's a-" "Big, big day tomorrow?" Klara asks. Jordey beams at her and shoos us off to bed.

At training on the second day, I keep an eye on the Odairs from 4, the 12 tributes and the District 5 tributes. As I work on knots, which I am alright at, the girls from 5 slip up and watch me, the youngest looking very upset. I quickly finish off the hammock I had been working on and swing her up into it. She is delighted, with her older friends looking at me in awe. Rue comes up beside me and whispers in my ear, "Allies with 12 and girls from 4, yeah?" I nod and whisper back, " Sure, as long as we have these too." She nods and slips back over to Klara, telling her what I agreed to. I lift Lilah out of the hammock and turn to Maria, "Allies?" She nods and we shake on it. She then tells Lilah and Helena that I will be their friend in the arena, and I feel myself starting to tear up. They're only five, ten and nine! I was actually old enough to BE reaped, even if it wasn't a Quarter Quell! I go over to Thresh and tell him that most of the younger ones will be our allies. He looks over at Klara, who is showing some of our newly-found allies how to spot poisonous berries and nods.

"District 8?" I look over and shrug, "Noreen looks lethal, not her, but definitely Luna, Aaron and Bernadette." He walks over to them and asks them to be our allies. Noreen, as predicted shakes her head and struts off immediately, Aaron looks close to agreeing with her, but Bernadette and Luna quite like the idea of having Thresh for protection, so Aaron is overpowered. Thresh grins at him happily while he scowls, then as Aaron turns to the dummies again, Thresh swings Luna onto his shoulders and walks over to the fire-making station, then sets her down and makes a fire to keep her warm while she naps, which she does every four hours. Aaron watches suspiciously while showing Bernadette how to throw knives properly.

At dinner that night, Fallon asks us who we're allies with. "Aaron, Luna and Bernadette from 8, Annie, Liah and Giana Odair from 4, Peeta, Katniss, Aliana and Primrose from 12, Maria, Helena and Lilah from 5." Fallon frowns, "They're all very young. If they die... Which at least some of them will, it'll really get you down! Also, try to get Frank and Rhiannon Kendall from 10, Rhiannon looks very strong, and she wouldn't abandon you in an emergency."

The next day at training, Klara told all of our allies, plus Rhiannon and Frank who joined us, that if there were trees to run to them, because they would give the most coverage. Then they were to whistle a two note tune over and over, until we found them. The littlest ones who couldn't whistle were to be collected by an ten year old or over as soon as the gong went.


	3. 75th Games Chapter 3

A/N Sooo the Hunger Games starts now! Yay! But also :( because I had to kill off so many people! And thanks to richards25, for being the first reviewer and being nice! Haha ok here I go:

Chapter 3: The Hunger Games

Klara Honeycomb POV

3... 2... 1... GO!

There was a forest. Go.

I ran blindly, picking up Luna and swinging her onto my back as I went. I also managed to get 2 backpacks AND a bow and quiver, plus I found Giana and dragged her along too. I ran into the forest, stopped after ten minutes. "You two OK?" Giana nodded, but Luna's hand had been cut badly, and it was deep. I delved into the backpacks and found disinfectant and a bandage. I treated her hand quickly. Then I gave Giana the lighter backpack, put the other on my back, managed to prop the bow and quiver on top of it and picked up Luna again.

We walked for about three hours, whistling all the time, before we stopped and decided to settle down for the night. There were trees and bushes everywhere. I quietly checked if the bushes were poison ivy or anything like that, and after establishing that they weren't, I laid the 2 (thankfully, green) sleeping bags down between them and made Giana and Luna get into one of them. I sat on the other and emptied out the backpacks.

This is what was in them: two (FULL!) two litre bottles of water, one empty three litre bottle, two packs of matches, a huge sheet of plastic, a first-aid kit, a pair of socks, a knitted hat, three packs of dried fruit, an apple, one pack of some kind of meat, five slices of a fish Giana identified as 'tuna', a blow dart gun and fifteen blow darts, two long ropes and a sharp knife.

I divided the supplies into the two backpacks and slipped them down to the foot of my sleeping bag. The bow and quiver I put beside me, under the cover. I kept the knife beside me and just put the blow darts and blow dart gun into one of the backpacks. Then I settled down and waited for the anthem to play. Eventually it did.

The Dead:

D1: Oliver Kenny, Kiara McCurry.

D2: Saphron Muldoon.

D3: Laurence and Sara Donaldson.

D4: Annie Odair, Thomas Jones. Giana stared at her sister's face and quietly slipped in beside me to cry.

D5: Maria Lorial.

D6: All survived.

D7: Patrick Square.

D8: Aaron Storm. Luna burst into tears and climbed in with us too.

D9: Marian Moony and King Richardson

D10: Rhiannon Kendall.

D11: Rue Orchards. Damn.

D12: Aliana Murney, Peeta Mellark.

So that meant we had nine allies in our group. That's considerably smaller than what we thought we'd have. Suddenly, I heard our whistle signal. It got closer and closer until Thresh, Liah and Sara-May came into view. I stood up, startling them, and beckoned them over. Liah struggled to get to Giana as soon as she saw her.

"Have you got any sleeping bags?" I asked Thresh nervously. "Yah, we got two." he replied, eyeing our spot, before he quickly laid them out beside ours. Giana and Liah shared one, Luna and Sara shared another, and Thresh and I took the two on either side. Thresh took the first watch, Sara took second and I went last. We watched for two and a half hours each, which meant we each got five hours of sleep and the little ones got seven and a half.

By the time my watch was over, the sun had risen and the birds were singing. I woke Thresh and he went with a knife he found in his backpack to kill something for food. When we were all up, he came back - with a groosling! Sara-May clapped her hands in delight, and the two of us started to build a fire to cook it on. Thresh says, "Um? Won't the others see the smoke?" "Nope! Look at that fog!" Sara-May replied, a little nervously. I nodded and when the groosling was finished, I cut it in half, wrapped one half in the plastic and divided the other half between us.

Then it was time to move. Sara, Thresh, Giana and I took a backpack each, I gave Sara the blow darts, which I had discovered had poisonous tips, Giana a knife and strict instructions to be VERY careful, Thresh had a knife and an axe and I had the bow and arrows. Sara whistled our signal as we walked. Suddenly, we heard it back. Primrose screamed and we ran.


End file.
